24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 8: 1:00pm-2:00pm
Journalist Meredith Reed is instructed by Jack Bauer to break the story of the Russian conspiracy to the press. In his quest to avenge the murder of Renee Walker, Jack Bauer mounts a one-man assault on Charles Logan. President Allison Taylor is faced with complicated circumstances as she prepares for the signing ceremony. Meanwhile, Chloe and Arlo identify Jack's contact in the city, and dispatch Cole Ortiz to track him down. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] *'Meredith Reed' receives a phone call from Jack Bauer requesting to meet her in regards to evidence of President Omar Hassan's murder. *'Jason Pillar' tracks Jack Bauer's conversation with Meredith Reed and conspires with Charles Logan to ambush him at the mall. *'Chloe O'Brian' asks Cole Ortiz to help her locate Jack Bauer by locating the identity of his contact. Pavel Tokarev is captured by Jim Ricker just as he is about to eliminate Jack Bauer. * Pillar realizes that Bauer anticipated the ambush set up for him at the mall. *'Jack Bauer' gives Reed the video evidence exposing the Russian government's role in President Omar Hassan's murder. She watches it. Jack brutally tortures Pavel to learn who ordered the assassination of Renee Walker; he notices that Pavel swallowed the SIM card and dissects a hole in Pavel's belly to retrieve the card, killing him in the process. Jack inserts the SIM card and hears Charles Logan's voicemail on the other end of the phone. The following takes place between 1:00pm and 2:00pm. 01:00:00 At the U.N., press secretary Angela Nelson provides details in regards to Ethan Kanin's leave of absence in addition to making an announcement recognizing Charles Logan's role in the peace agreement. As Logan watches the news, he is pleased to hear his commendation. Suddenly, an aide interrupts him and informs him that Russian President Yuri Suvarov will be arriving at JFK airport within the next half-hour. When the aide leaves, Logan continues to watch the press announcement until he is interrupted once again with a phone call. Jason Pillar is the caller, to whom Logan craves for a lead on Jack Bauer. Much to his dismay, however, Pillar reveals to Logan that Jack Bauer, in possession of the evidence, has killed Pavel and escaped the scene with Meredith Reed. A pessimistic Pillar assures Logan that the evidence will surface to the public and urges him to extricate himself from the cover-up. Logan rebukes his advice, explaining to him that the press has already recognized and announced his guest role in the peace process. Logan is also intimidated to learn that Jack brutally beat and devitalized Pavel. Pillar warns Logan that Bauer's mentality extends beyond that of exposing the cover-up of Omar Hassan's assassination—he wants revenge for all conspirators who were responsible for Renee Walker's murder. To prevent themselves from becoming victims, Logan cautions Pillar to locate Bauer and stop him. In a back alley, Meredith becomes worried after she realizes that Jack killed Pavel. Jack refutes her by warning her to follow his instructions if she wishes to remain alive. Ricker catches up to them and tells Jack that the recent number on Pavel's phone is restricted, therefore he's unable to receive a location on it. Ricker notifies Jack that he must to go back to his place to track the number Pavel dialed on his cell phone. Jack requests that Ricker contact him as soon as he traces the number. As Ricker leaves, Meredith asks Jack who he is looking for. When Jack refuses to disclose his intentions, Meredith questions her ability to trust him. In response, Jack reveals to Meredith the truth about the Russian conspiracy and the President Taylor's decision to censor it to protect the peace agreement with the IRK. Jack also mentions the fact that the video recording is the only evidence they have. Jack humbly requests Meredith to leak the evidence to the press in case he doesn't survive. In addition, Jack warns her that since she was seen with him, she cannot backtrack to her home or office. He also throws away her cell phone. Meredith says she can trust her editor, Gary Klausner. Jack has her arrange to get the evidence to him on a pay phone. After Jack does this, however, he tells her that the remainder of the task lies on her shoulder. 01:06:25 In the council chamber, President Allison Taylor expresses to Dalia Hassan, her enthusiasm of both of their nations coming to terms with the peace negotiations. As President Taylor escorts Dalia and Minister Jamot toward the council elevator, she also complements Dalia's capabilities of being a natural leader. In addition, she also endorses Minister Jamot of being a superb adviser. Suddenly, they are respectfully interrupted by Charles Logan; President Taylor introduces him to Dalia Hassan. Logan is honored to finally meet her personally and offers her his condolences of the death of her husband, President Omar Hassan. Dalia graciously gives Logan her gratitude. Dalia also mentions to Logan that President Taylor notified her of his dominate role in convincing the Russian delegates to remain at the negotiating table. Logan responds by expressing his honor of being presented with the opportunity to be involved in such an historic event. Soon after, he requests to speak with President Taylor in private. After she agrees, Dalia arranges to meet with President Taylor at the signing ceremony, which is only an hour away. As Dalia Hassan and Minister Jamot are heading toward the elevator, Dalia becomes suspicious of Logan's involvement in convincing the Russians to remain at the peace talks. Jamot assures her that he will task their intelligence agencies to learn exactly how Logan brought the Russian delegates back to the table. However, Dalia reminds Jamot that she trusts President Taylor, and recounts that if President Taylor invited Charles Logan, it must have been for a righteous cause. Logan pulls President Taylor aside to an office room. Logan informs her that their operation to capture Jack Bauer failed and reports that Bauer has escaped, along with the evidence he retrieved from Dana Walsh. President Taylor reminds Logan that she believed he had the situation under control. Logan admits his excessive optimism and reveals that Bauer contacted a journalist, Meredith Reed to expose the evidence to the press. Upon hearing this, President Taylor becomes deeply concerned. Logan offers a solution, however. Logan blackmails President Taylor to contact Meredith's publisher, deny any foreknowledge of the cover-up, and order Meredith's story to be eradicated, under the false pretence of national security. President Taylor quickly becomes aware that Logan's suggestion violates the Constitution and therefore, strongly condemns Logan's alternative. Logan's extortion continues; recommending President Taylor to invoke national security to kill the evidence by claiming that leakage of the story will ignite a war. Logan also alleges to President Taylor that if she doesn't follow his advice, she will be susceptible to criminally prosecution. Logan warns President Taylor that although his political corruption remained censored for the press, hers will not. As Logan begins to remind President Taylor regarding prosecution of her daughter, Olivia, Taylor rebukes Logan and declares that he is poison. Lastly, Logan reminds President Taylor that although he made the recommendations and arrangements, every decision is on her conscience. Logan is confident that President Taylor will do what needs to be done. Logan announces that has a meeting with President Yuri Suvarov. As Logan leaves the room, President Taylor worries about the consequences of her decisions. At CTU New York, Arlo Glass taps into a live surveillance feed from Pillar's tactical team and shares it with Chloe. The video shows Pavel's eviscerated body in an abandoned building along with the .308 Springfield sniper rifle that killed Renee. Both of them realize that Jack Bauer killed Pavel Tokarev. In response, Arlo questions Chloe's intentions of reasoning with Jack after witnessing the aftermath of his ruthlessness. Despite Jack's vehement behavior, however, Chloe still wishes talking Jack into surrendering before Pillar's men locate and kill him. Arlo has identified Jack's associate as Jim Ricker, who served with Jack in the Gulf War years before Jack was enlisted into CTU. However, Arlo reports that records indicate that Ricker's been dead for seven years. Chloe says they must find him so that they can save Jack. Chole warns Arlo to return to his work station before Eden becomes suspicious. 01:11:56 Jim Ricker calls Jack and informs him that he has found the location of the last contact on Pavel's phone. However, Ricker alerts Jack that he has learned that he's tracing Charles Logan's location. Jack attempts to dismiss Ricker's concerns, but Ricker is reluctant to divulge the information. Ricker warns Jack that tackling an ex-President is dissimilar to attacking Russian mercenaries. Eventually, Ricker provides Jack with the coordinates to Charles Logan's motorcade route. In disarray, Ricker warns Jack that he's crossing a line of no redemption. Jack ultimately agrees with Ricker and tells him that he wasn't planning on returning to freedom. Jack thanks Ricker for his assistance and advises him to abandon his connection with him. After Jack hangs up, he then commandeers an SUV, on the pursuit of Charles Logan. 01:13:16...01:13:17...01:13:18... 01:17:34 Back at the U.N., Susan brings President Taylor, who is suffering from a headache, a plastic cup of aspirin along with a glass of water. Susan suggests calling a doctor to further examine her but President Taylor declares that she's fine. Just as Susan leaves, Tim Woods enters President Taylor's office due to her request. As Tim Woods sits down, President Taylor reminds him of the journalist Meredith Reed and the truth of her intentions to publish an unfounded story regarding President Omar Hassan's murder. President Taylor then orders Tim Woods to contact the FBI, command them to search the Sunday Magazine offices and seize any and all evidence Reed may have in possession. Tim Woods is reluctant to abide by President Taylor's order because he believes that she'll be accused of censoring freedom of the press. President Taylor neglect his disapproval and demands that he follow her order. Tim Woods reluctantly complies. 01:19:15 Jack, driving the seized SUV, parks along a back alley and exits the vehicle. Afterward, he opens the back trunk and retrieves his duffle bag, containing the advanced op equipment he obtained from Ricker. Jack closes the trunk and asks about a package he's supposed to be receiving. Meanwhile, at the office of the New York Courier, Gary Klausner receives a call from Meredith Reed. Meredith briefs Klausner on the situation; she has a digital video recording indicating that the IRK terrorists who killed Omar Hassan were being funded and manipulated by the Russian government. Klausner questions Meredith if the recording is legitimate. Despite Jack Bauer being a fugitive, she informs Klausner that Bauer gave her the evidence. Meredith arranges to meet Klausner at a diner in fifteen minutes. In a delivery room, Jack gathers the elite weapons, equipment, and artillery that Ricker delivered to him from his duffle bag, including a bullet-proof military mask. Meanwhile, in Logan's limo, he is calmly speaking to a frightened Mikhail Novakovich, who reminisces to Logan how Bauer brutally killed Pavel. As a result, Novakovich realizes that because of Renee Walker's murder, Jack is out for vengeance and is panicking that he will be Jack's next victim. Due to Pavel's being an experienced operative, Logan is optimistic and promises Novakovich that Jack will never find him. Aware that CTU's status on Bauer has been upgraded to "shoot on sight", Novakovich pleads with Logan to find Jack. Logan promises to keep him updated on the situation. 01:22:25 However, moments after Logan hangs up his conversation with Novakovich, Jack, suited in full-body armor, arrives as Logan's limo enters the Park Avenue tunnel. Jack, equipped with an assault rifle, intercepts Logan’s limousine by shooting out the tires of several cabs, thus bringing traffic to a halt, and boxing Logan in. Logan's cab driver attempts to call for back-up, but he's unsuccessful. Logan quickly realizes that the rouge shooter is none other than Jack Bauer and becomes deeply petrified. Apparently, Logan believes that Jack Bauer is coming to kill him. Logan's Secret Service agents tell Logan not to panic and assures Logan that the vehicle is armored and the glass is bullet-proof. Logan's Secret Service agents fire upon Jack but due to the full-body armor he's suited in, they are unable to harm Jack. Jack eventually incapacitates one of the Secret Service agents whilst stunning the second by brutally kicking him. Jack slowly advances toward Logan's limousine, while commuters flee in terror. Jack climbs onto the hood and begins firing at the bullet-proof windshield. A shotgun provided by Ricker allows him to crack the glass enough to create a small hole. Bauer drops a canister of tear gas directly into the limo, rendering the driver unconscious and coercing Logan to exit the vehicle. Jack takes Logan hostage holding a gun to his head, threatening to kill him if he doesn't start moving. 01:25:22...01:25:23...01:25:24... 01:29:42 Chloe asks Arlo about Ricker, and Arlo confirms that Ricker is living nearby under an alias of "Simon Strocker". Just then, Devon Rosenthal walks up and tells Chloe that they need backup because Charles Logan has been kidnapped by Jack. Arlo is astonished at this news. Chloe needs to hear what's happening in the Bullpen, and takes Arlo with her. Jason Pillar is on the road looking for Jack and Logan, and Eden Linley is at CTU, on the phone with him. Pillar wants to know how Secret Service could have allowed this, but Linley tells him that Jack overpowered them. She tells Pillar she'll send him and his partner the schematics, and abandons the call for now. Pillar then flashes his badge through security. 01:30:56 He starts questioning some of the attack victims to find what happened to Logan and Bauer, with no success. He starts looking for secret exits, and finds a broken-off lock; he then asks for the schematics for the building, and starts searching it. Chloe and Arlo listen in. Jack shoves Logan against the fence and takes the mask off. He starts growling and shouting at Logan, whilst also interrogating him. Under questioning, Logan admits that he tried to have Jack killed, and that he fabricated the existence of the evidence against the Russians. Jack then asks who gave Pavel his orders, and threatens him under a countdown, and Logan panics and betrays Novakovich, telling Jack to confirm this with Pavel's phone. Suddenly, Jack hears a noise and muffles Logan. 01:33:53 Pillar's team enters, searching the building. Jack forces Logan to his knees; Logan panics again, pleading for his life, but Jack just knocks him out with a sleeper hold, and vanishes just as Pillar's team enters. Pillar finds Logan unconscious, and asks Eden for a medical team. Arlo and Chloe observe that Jack got away, and Chloe asks for Ricker's file. Arlo asks Chloe how she's going to handle this with no units available, but Chloe contradicts this, and says she has one. 01:35:32...01:35:33...01:35:34... 01:39:52 Eden stops Chloe who's on her way to release Cole and take custody of him; she objects to Chloe that he's wanted on federal charges. Chloe explains that she has no other resources and Cole designed the U.N. operation; she needs his help. Eden says she'll have to clear it with Pillar, but Chloe tells her she should be focusing on finding Jack. Meredith Reed is in a coffee shop watching the news on TV about President Hassan and the peace treaty. A random guy approaches her and tells her that Gary Klausner is on the phone for her. Over the phone, Gary tells her that the FBI is after him because of the story, but he hasn't told them anything yet. He tells her to get out of there, just as the FBI start to demand entrance. 01:42:06 Chloe lets Cole out, and he asks her why. She says she needs his help with getting ready for the signing ceremony. He asks about Pillar, but Chloe gives the same response as before: she doesn't need Pillar's permission. Cole decides he's going. She takes the papers from the guard, and, once he's without earshot, Cole asks Chloe what the truth is. She privately shows him her PDA with Ricker's picture and address on it. Chloe explains that he's officially "deceased", and won't like that they've found him. Cole hesitates, then decides that the truth needs to come out. They continue walking, and Cole asks if there's intel on Jack. "You could say that," she says. Novakovich's advisor tells him that Suvarov's plane has arrived. He answers that he wasn't to be ready to meet him. Novakovich watches him leave. 01:44:02 Novakovich's guard finishes a phone conversation and puffs his cigarette just as Jack shows up. Jack demands to learn where Novakovich is and what his defenses are, and the guard tells him. Jack beats him and knock him out, then heads for the elevator, a ferocious look in his eye. Without even demanding their surrender or waiting for them to draw their weapons, Jack kills the two guards at the entrance, and takes the keycard off one of them, and uses it to enter the elevator. The other guard, not dead yet after all, rushes Jack and attacks him. Jack finishes him off, but not before being stabbed. He sees he's bleeding and starts to worry. 01:45:55...01:45:56...01:45:57... 01:50:13 01:51:35 01:53:56 01:56:16 01:59:57...01:59:58...01:59:59...02:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *John Boyd as Arlo Glass *with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz *and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Special guest star *Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan Guest starring *Michael Madsen as Jim Ricker *Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan *Reed Diamond as Jason Pillar *Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods *Nick Jameson as President Yuri Suvarov *Graham McTavish as Mikhail Novakovich *Jennifer Westfeldt as Meredith Reed *Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan *Joel Bissonnette as Pavel Tokarev *Navid Negahban as Jamot *Julie Claire as Eden Linley *Thomas Ryan as Gary Klausner *Joseph Will as Charles Logan's driver *James Hiroyuki Liao as Devon Rosenthal *Lesley Fera as Angela Nelson *Kathryn Winslow as Ellen Kramer Co-starring *Andy Davoli as Berkov *Michael Petrone as Ivan *Tava Smiley as Protocol Person *Sarah Hollis as Susan *Mercedes Colon as Kayla's Aide *Scott Ferrara as EMT *Angelo Vacco as Alex (as "Coffee Shop Owner") *Matthew Scanlon as FBI Agent #1 *Ryan Christiansen as FBI Agent #2 Production staff Background information and notes * This is the final regular episode of 24 before the end of its television run. * Yuri Suvarov reappears after an absence of 45 episodes. His last appearance before this episode was during Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am. * The bug that Jack planted on Charles Logan mirrors the bug that he planted on Logan the last time he took him hostage in Day 5: 6:00am-7:00am. * This episode marks the second time that Jack has been stabbed in Day 8. * Logan mentions that he inherited his presidency. This is the first reference, albeit an indirect one, to Logan's predecessor President John Keeler since Day 4. See also *1:00pm-2:00pm (disambiguation) Day 822 822 822